(1) Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a display device and a driving method thereof, and more particularly, to a display device including a light source and a driving method thereof.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays largely include a self-light-emitting display device that emits its own light to display an image, such as a light emitting diode (“LED”) display device, a field emissive display (“FED”) device, a vacuum fluorescent display (“VFD”) device, and a plasma display panel (“PDP”), and a passive (non-emissive) display device that does not emit light itself and requires a light source such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) and an electrophoretic display.
The passive display device includes a display panel displaying an image and a backlight unit (otherwise referred to as a light source unit) providing light to the display panel. The light source unit includes a light source for generating light. Examples of the light source include a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (“CCFL”), a flat fluorescent lamp (“FFL”), and a light emitting diode (“LED”).
To prevent a decrease of a contrast ratio of the display device and to reduce power consumption, the light source is divided into a plurality of light emission blocks and a light quantity of each light emission block is individually controlled. Such approach is referred to as a local dimming driving method.